Anomaly
by Flamelord99
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a strange human. After an incident, he became the only known human to actually be able to fight digimon on an equal footing. What does this mean, and what sort of enemies will he have to fight?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon**

* * *

A young blond haired man had finally reached the summit of the mountain he was climbing. He wore lose dark orange pants, black sneakers, a white short sleeve shirt, a red vest, and he wore orange goggles on his head. On his left arm, a gold colored metal armband with a screen in the middle. This man was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get out here Azulongmon! You are trying to sever the connection between the Real and Digital worlds. Why? The worlds fused together long ago and you supported this. What changed? What caused such a benevolent being to delete and steal the power of his fellow sovereigns?"

In response to the yelling the sky gradually began to darken as the surrounding mountain peaks were struck with lightning. However, this lightning was not the usual blue lightning associated with Azulongmon. The gray lightning confused Naruto until Azulongmon appeared. However, he wasn't the Azulongmon that everyone knew of.

This Azulongmon was much larger and his coloring was different. The face mask he always wore was now black. The lightning marks on it were now gray and his long ethereal body, once a soft blue, was now a dull gray. His wings, once covered in shining white feathers, were now nothing more than bones.

Before he only had 12 digicores surrounding him, but now he had 48 of them separated into 4 rings.. Just looking at them one could tell they did not belong to Azulongmon as his colors did not match them. One ring was red, one yellow, and another green.

Just by being near him, Naruto could feel the world distorting. Unfortunately, this distortion couldn't be fixed with anything except the deletion of Azulongmon.

"_**You wish to know why I no longer support the connection between your world and my own? Your world has caused nothing but trouble since it gained access to our own! It's true that you humans have managed to fix your mistakes, but those mistakes shouldn't have occurred in the first place!**_"

"And you knew that if the other sovereigns learned of your plan they would do everything in their power to stop you and if they all fought you, then you wouldn't stand a chance. That's why you attacked first. You deleted Ebonwumon and stole his power first. Then Zhuqiaomon and lastly Baihumon. By the time anyone figured out it was you who was deleting the other sovereigns you had already absorbed their power."

Glaring at the titanic form of Azulongmon, Naruto knew that this would not be an easy fight. However, he wasn't alone. As his armband glowed, it released lights that formed behind Naruto. The lights transformed into V-mon, Agumon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guilmon X, and Salamon.

"So, we're fighting a big bad sovereign? I think this will do for a good warmup." Stated Impmon as he warmed himself up.

"If we want to win, then we have to fight him with everything we have. We can't afford to make any mistakes." Replied Guilmon X as he stared intently at Azulongmon.

"Don't worry Wynn, with all of us together, we can't lose." V-mon's grin made both Gabumon and Salamon smile, but Wynn kept the same expression.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We're going to do our best anyway. Plus Speedy is our secret weapon. No one has been able to defeat him when things are absolutely dire, besides Theo and Eli can always fuse together." Salamon stated while everyone, but Impmon, nodded their head.

"That was a nice speech Luna, but I don't think Asmodeus heard you." When Luna turned her heard she saw that Eli was right. He was stretching as if he was going to go exercise. Sighing, Luna just shook her head. The only time that Asmodeus ever took anything serious was when everyone made him take it seriously or Naruto asked him to, but Naruto was still having a staring contest with Azulongmon.

Though, one thought did cross her mind. Why hadn't Azulongmon attacked them while they were talking. Maybe it was because he wanted to test his new power against someone strong? Well, she wasn't going to ask because then he might actually attack them.

"Naruto! We're ready!" Nodding his head, Naruto's armband began to glow bright enough to make Azulongmon flinch back from the light.

**V-mon Warp-digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon**

**Agumon Warp-digivolve to... WarGreymon**

**Gabumon Warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon**

**Impmon Warp-digivolve to... Beelzemon**

**Guilmon X Warp-digivolve to... Dukemon X**

**Salamon Warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon**

As his partners finished digivolving, Naruto made his armband glow brighter. Theo, Eli, and Asmodeus all began to glow again.

**WarGreymon Burst Digivolve to... VictoryGreymon**

**MetalGarurumon Burst Digivolve to... ZeedGarurumon**

**Beelzemon Burst Digivolve to... Beelzemon Blast Mode**

As his partners finished digivolving, Naruto's armband once more glowed, but not as brightly as before. From it, three lights shot out towards Naruto. In his right hand, he gained a white sword with digicode along the blade. In his left hand he gained a circular shield and on his shoulders a black jacket.

Looking up at Azulongmon, everyone could tell that they were going to have to fight tooth and nail against him just to survive.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like rain today. The weather people never get it right." Sighing, Hikari grabbed her umbrella as she finished putting on her coat. As she was about to step outside of her apartment, she stopped and looked behind her.

"Gatomon, are you coming?" Hearing nothing, she took off her backpack and looked inside. Giggling at the sleeping Gatomon, she put her backpack back on slowly and carefully, so as not to jostle the sleeping cat.

* * *

"TK, why didn't you bring an umbrella? You saw how the weather was outside." This came from a disgruntled Patamon who was trying to bury himself inside of TK's jacket.

"Sorry, Patamon. The weather people said that it was going to be a nice sunny day, not a dreary rainy one." TK knew that Patamon wasn't mad at him, just concerned. "But look on the bright side. We're under this shade so it'll keep us from getting wet."

"Yeah, well I doubt this shade goes all the way to your school so we're still going to get wet." Patamon said from inside of TK's jacket.

Sighing because Patamon was right, TK knew he wouldn't be able to get to school without getting wet, unless some sort of miracle happened.

"TK?" Turning to look in the direction of the voice, TK was happy to say that a miracle had happened. There standing in the rain under an umbrella was Hikari.

* * *

"V-mon stop jumping around. You're going to get me in trouble!" Yelled a goggle wearing teen who was chasing a blue digimon around the classroom. Everyone else in the room just ignored it. This happened every day, so it had become routine.

"Sorry Davis, but I'm bored! I can't go outside because of the rain, and Patamon and Gatomon aren't here yet so I can't go play with them." As V-mon finished speaking he was caught by Davis, who kept him up in the air to keep him from jumping.

"I know, I wish Hikari and TK were here too, but with how hard it's raining I don't think that's gonna happen. Besides, why didn't you want to go with the other digimon? You usually go." Ever since they had defeated MaloMyotismon more and more people had become Digidestined, because of that the school system had decided to have the older digimon teach the younger ones about the real world and how things worked. This would help prevent any potential disasters.

"Well, all of the digimon are doing pretty well adapting, so I thought I would let them just have fun today, since it's getting so bad outside." As V-mon finished speaking a bolt of lightning hit right outside the window which made quite a few people jump.

"Sheesh, I really didn't think that it would get this bad. Actually, is it even the right season for these types of storms?" As David finished speaking he turned to look at V-mon who only shrugged in response.

"I can't believe how bad it's getting right now. You're so lucky that I walked that way today." Hearing a voice he recognized, Davis turned towards the door knowing that two of his favorite people would walk through in a few seconds, and proving him right, TK and Hikari walked through the door with Patamon flying above them.

"Very true, but I can always count on you to pull me out of a jam." Seeing the way they smiled at each other made Davis shake his head in amusement. It always amazed him how those two could communicate in a way that others couldn't understand well. He himself knew when they communicated like that, but he could never tell what was exchanged. It was interesting at first, but now it was so common he didn't try to figure it out.

* * *

"**Trident Gaia!**" Launching the energy arrows from the tips of his Dramon Breaker, Theo watched as they exploded into a fireball on contact with Azulongmon's face.

Flying backwards, he prepared his shield in case his attack didn't do anything, and it paid off as not even a second after his attack hit a bolt of gray lightning crashed into his shield. However, his shield was able to withstand the attack and he was able to bat it away.

Before Azulongmon could fire another bolt at him he was struck from the side by a purple blast. This one was able to make Azulongmon flinch for a moment, which was taken advantage of by Luna.

"**Apocalypse!**" A countless number of energy bolts rained down upon Azulongmon's body making him stagger and drop slightly from the sky.

"**Dragon Impulse X!**" Collinding with Azulongmon, Speedy circled back to continue the attack, but was stopped as Azulongmon let loose his attack.

"**Dance of the Thunder God!**" From Azulongmon's body wave after wave of lightning spread out hitting everyone near him. However, he was attacked before he could take advantage of the opening. Looking in the direction of the attack, he narrowed his eyes seeing Naruto with a smoking shield staring back at him.

Glowing with lightning, Azulongmon attacked Naruto. "**Lightning Whip!**"

Right before the attack hit him, Naruto smacked the attack away from himself with his sword. Leaping into the air and flying at Azulongmon Naruto swung his sword. "**Ballistic Blades!**" Blades of energy flew from the tip of the sword and struck Azulongmon along his side. Roaring in pain, Azulongmon set his sights on Naruto's flying form.

Rolling out of the way of the charging dragon, Naruto knew that they weren't really hurting Azulongmon. The plan they had needed to be done right or things could get really bad. Unfortunately, they had underestimated Azulongmon's increase in power. They would have to do it slowly and carefully, which meant a prolonged battle.

"Luna! Poison him!" Seeing her nod, Naruto and everyone else got out of the way as she went flying towards Azulongmon's face.

"**Hermit Fog!**" A black fog sprayed out of Luna's face as she passed by Azulongmon. The black fog instantly began to affect Azulongmon as he began to cough and shake in pain.

"With the amount of power he has at his disposal it's going to take a while for the poison to affect him drastically. All we have to do now is outlast him." Luna's words reached everyone as Asmodeus readied his blaster.

"All that means is that we can actually hurt him now. So, it's a race between our attacks and your poison. I'm gonna enjoy this." No one had to look at Asmodeus's face to know that he had a giant grin on his face.

* * *

"What the hell is up with this storm? It just keeps getting worse, and those lightning strikes are getting more active. Doesn't that mean that it's gonna pass us soon?" Davis yelling went unheard as lightning chose to strike very close to them and everyone had put their hands to their ears to try and block out the thunder.

"This weather can't be natural." Gatomon stated after she removed her paws from her ears.

"I'm willing to bet that there's something wrong in the digital world. That's usually why things start acting strangely here." TK responded. Looking towards Hikari, he knew she had the same idea. They were going to the digital world.

* * *

"**Corona Destroyer!**"

"**Final Elysion!**"

The attacks hit Azulongmon from both sides while he was squirming in pain. Everyone could tell that things would be ending soon. Azulongmon could hardly move, let alone attack, without feeling immense pain.

"Speedy! It's time!" Seeing Speedy nod, Naruto raised his left arm and dematerialized the shield back into his armband. Keeping his arm raised, Naruto shot out nine lights from his armband. The lights began to orbit Speedy as he dedigivolved back into V-mon. As the lights began to brighten V-mon began to glow as well.

**V-mon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon**

"You know the plan Speedy, so don't worry. We'll keep him busy until you see the signal." Nodding to the order, Speedy began to build his power.

Making his armband glow once more, Naruto's left arm became encased in a gold light. As it dimmed down, his arm had become a black cannon.

"**Positron Laser!**" Firing his cannon towards Azulongmon, Naruto knew that when everything was going well was when things turned downhill.

* * *

"I can't believe the storm knocked out the power! How are supposed to get to the digital world now?" Davis' frustrated yelling resonated with everyone there. They couldn't go to the digital world without a computer, but without power there wasn't anything they could do.

"I'm going to message Cody to see if he's alright and if he's having any better luck than we are." Nodding to TK, Hikari took out her own D-Terminal to message Yolei, and from the corner of her eye she could see that Davis had done the same to message Ken.

Finishing her message, Hikari could only sigh as she looked out the window. The lightning strikes had moved from their position so they weren't being bombarded by the thunder, but it was still close. To make things worse, no one could go outside to check out the area because it was deemed to dangerous. Not even the digimon were allowed to go outside.

"I'm pretty sure that a swirling vortex in the sky isn't natural." TK's voice startled Hikari as she hadn't noticed him. Seeing him look out the window, she followed his line of sight until she saw the cloud's in the sky. They were swirling like they would for a tornado, but it wasn't extending down to the ground.

"Whatever is going on, we won't be able to do anything. We'd more than likely get struck by lightning than actually reach it." TK's blunt statement did nothing to alleviate any of their concerns, but he said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

"Somethings wrong. With the amount of power Azulongmon has at his disposal, he should be able to fill all of the sky with lightning and strike us all down." Luna's concerned voice let Naruto know that things were gonna get worse.

"If he's not using his full power to fight us, then what is he using it for?" Asmodeus voice was filled with anger. He prided himself as being a powerful enough fighter to make others take him seriously. If he wasn't being taken seriously than that really made him mad.

"If I had to guess, I would say he was trying to separate the dimensions, but the barrier remains stable. So, what is he really doing?" Wynn had been analyzing the entire fight and he could not figure out what Azulongmon was doing with the bulk of his power, and that worried him.

"Well whatever he's doing, we stop him first. That's our biggest issue at the moment." Nodding to Eli, everyone got back to work.

* * *

"Okay, it's stopped raining and the lightning has stopped, but the swirling in the sky is getting worse. I think it's time to go and see what's going on." Turning to look at everyone, Davis could see that they were ready as well.

**V-mon Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon**

**Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon**

**Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon**

"Pegasusmon, fly low. We don't want to get hit by lightning if it starts up again." Nodding to TK's request, Pegasusmon began to fly lower and Nefertimon followed him.

"TK! Is it just me, or does it look like the vortex is right over Hikarigaoka?" Looking into the distance, it did seem like it was over Hikarigaoka.

"But shouldn't that be impossible? BlackWarGreymon sealed the gate away years ago." What Davis said was true, but it didn't mean it couldn't be used to reach a different world.

"Yeah, but all that means is that it's impossible to reach the digital world from there. For all we know, this could be from an entirely different world." With TK's words, everyone began thinking of all of the worlds that they knew of. It was a small number, but one of them was not one they wanted any part of.

"Hey! Ken says that he's right under the vortex and that he feels some dark power there." Glancing at TK and Hikari, he could tell that this news only made them more uneasy, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. "Are Yolei and Cody anywhere near there?"

Seeing them check their D-Terminals and shake their heads let him know that him and Ken would have to buy time for everyone to get there.

* * *

"Okay, now we know that something's wrong. Wynn! What the hell is going on?" Asmodeus yelling did nothing to distract Wynn from his job of analyzing the current situation. From what he could tell, Azulongmon was creating some sort of gateway, but for what reason?

"He's creating a gateway. I don't know where to though. Or why he needed so much power when he could easily cross between dimensions. If he needs this much power, I can only guess that he means to transfer something incredibly large, or the dimensions he trying to connect are very far apart. I'm not sure which one he's trying to accomplish." Wynn's analysis let Naruto know that he was still missing something in Azulongmon's plan.

A large crack, disrupted Naruto's thoughts, as Azulongmon quickly moved through a vortex that formed underneath him. "How is he moving that quickly? Before he couldn't even turn his head from the pain, but now he's moving like nothing is bothering him." Theo's question went unanswered as everyone gave chase through the vortex.

* * *

"Anything unsual Ken?" Hearing Davis's voice let Ken's nerves settle down a bit. He had been a bit afraid that he would have to fight whatever was coming through by himself.

"You mean besides the giant swirling vortex and the strange weather? Well, Yolei has been acting strange lately, but I think that's mostly stress from the new coursework she has at school." Shaking his head at Ken, Davis got off Raidramon as he dedigivolved into V-mon.

"Let's hope that's all that's strange." TK stated as he got off Pegasusmon.

"For someone so big he can move fast." It was taking everything they had just to keep Azulongmon in sight. It seemed his giant size did nothing to hinder him.

"Maybe your just a bit slow Eli? Have you been exercising like you should be?" The look Eli sent Asmodeus had everyone around them laughing.

"Ah, that was a good laugh, but what are we gonna do about Azulongmon? He's too far to attack him, and if he gets any faster we won't be able to keep up." Luna's concern brought everyone back to their current situation. It was unfortunately true, but they couldn't go any faster. If Speedy was in his UlforceVeedramon form, then it wouldn't have been a problem, but as Magnamon he traded speed for greater fire power.

"For now, we just try and keep up with him. Our best bet to continue the plan will be when he gets out of the portal. Still, why make this portal? I can't figure out what he's planning." That didn't make anyone feel better. They hated going into things without any sort of intelligence.

* * *

"Do you guys see the vortex glowing as well, or am I hallucinating?" Davis attempt to break the tension failed horribly.

"We see it Davis, and it's getting brighter. Patamon, I think it'd be best if you digivolved so you can DNA digivolve quickly." Nodding, Tk's digivice began to vibrate as Patamon began to glow.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! Ankylomon wasn't built for speed." Looking across to their left, they saw Cody riding Ankylomon with Yolei flying next to them on Aquilamon.

"We decided to come together, than alone for safety. Has anything happened so far?" Yolei's question went unanswered as the sky began to rumble. They could see the epicenter of the vortex glowing brighter with arcs of electricty spreading out from the center.

Before anyone could say a blindingly bright bolt of lightning shot out of the vortex and struck the ground in front of them. Blinking their eyes, they could see nothing but spots for several seconds and they couldn't hear anything except for ringing in their ears. As they began to get their vision and hearing back they could make out a giant snake like form in the sky.

As their eyes focused they gasped as they recognized the giant digimon. It was Azulongmon, but it wasn't the Azulongmon they remembered. This one was far bigger and the color was different. However, it wasn't paying attention to them. It was looking at the vortex and it seemed to waiting for something.

Looking at the vortex they saw something come out, but it was quickly struck down with a gigantic bolt of lightning by Azulongmon. However, after Azulongmon attacked more things began to go out of the vortex. Those things then began to attack Azulongmon while he tried to defend himself. The digidestined didn't really know what to do.

On one hand, it was Azulongmon. It was a digimon they knew, but this digimon was different and it was obviously in a battle to the death with whatever it was fighting. Looking towards Davis, they saw he was just as conflicted as they were. However, they had to intervene and the only way to do that was to get closer to the action.

"We need to get to a rooftop. We can't see anything from down here except that Azulongmon is fighting." Looking towards everyone, Davis could see that they supported his idea. Looking towards V-mon, he wasn't surprised to see him already digivolving.

**V-mon digivolve to... XV-mon**

* * *

"Okay, I have got to be the luckiest person in all of existence." Naruto was currently lying in a crater he made after he dropped out of the sky. When he had come out of the vortex he hadn't expected Azulongmon to attack him with suck ferocity. He was completely unprepared to defend himself and that attack should have killed him. However, he survived because they had crossed into the real world. Physics took over and he dropped out of the sky. The fall hurt like hell, but he could deal with it. He was just happy to be alive at the moment.

Dragging himself out of the crater, he called the Omni Sword to himself and it flew into his hand. He rematerialized the Aegis and he dematerialized the coat he was wearing. In its place, he materialized 8 glowing angel wings.

Flying out of the crater he placed the shield in front of him and took aim at Azulongmon's eye. Feeling the shield fill with power, he made a final adjustment and fired.

"**Shield of the Just!**"

The attack took Azulongmon completely by surprise and it blinded one of the eyes on his left side. Opening his other eyes, he glared with a surprising amount of anger and hate at Naruto. Naruto just kept flying at him with his sword at his side and his shield in front of him.

Roaring in rage, Azulongmon began to build power for his strongest attack, but was stopped when he was attacked from all sides. That sudden loss of power was all that Naruto needed to initiate the final part of the plan.

Speeding down at Azulongmon as quickly as possible, he dematerialized the Aegis and held the Omni Sword with both hands. Knowing he only had a small window to attack, he sped up as fast as he could and stabbed the sword through Azulongmon's head. Azulongmon stopped moving the instant the sword entered his head.

"**Initialize!**"

As Azulongmon began to lose his form, Speedy finally acted.

"**Extreme Jihad!**"

Channeling all of the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, he unleashed all of it into Naruto. Feeling the power being sent into him, he transferred all of it into the Omni Sword. As the sword began to glow, the light began to travel throughout Azulongmon's giant form until it reached the digicores that didn't belong to him. The light began to encircle the digicores and it removed them from Azulongmon.

Looking at the cores, he saw that them flying through the wormhole to be reunited with their proper owners. Turning to look back at Azulongmon, Naruto saw that they could actually defeat him now.

Hearing a roar, Naruto saw that Speedy had dedigivolved into V-mon and was in the process of calling upon the full power of his dragon data to warp digivolve.

**V-mon Warp-digivolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode**

Seeing that Speedy was ready, Naruto activated his armband and focused on Speedy and his Omni Sword.

"**Imperialdramon Fighter Mode... Omni Sword... digixross!"**

**Imperialdramon Paladin Mode**

Flying at the floating form of Azulongmon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode swung his sword.

"Omni Sword!"

Azulongmon was cut in two, and his data was reset, reconfigured, and sent through the closing wormhole.

Looking at the closing wormhole, Naruto knew that they wouldn't be able to reach it before it closed completely. However, they didn't need to fear there was always a way as long as they didn't give up.

* * *

**Okay, I'll tell all of you why I didn't update. I got a new word processor and it bugged the hell out of me. It was just that every time I opened it I needed to change settings and it took a while. **

**Because of that I kept losing the want to keep writing my stories. However, I recently got the old word processor that I used and I'm gonna use that one from now on.**

**And yes, I'm still working on the others. None of those stories are abandoned, except maybe X-men because that was a spur of the moment kind of thing. That one I might just rewrite, but I don't know anywhere near enough about X-men to write a good crossover so maybe I'll just leave it as a single chapter.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this one either. This was another spur of the moment. So if I do continue this one it's only going to be when I get flashes of inspiration.**

**Now, why Digimon? Because I recently watched the first 3 seasons of Digimon and I'm gonna finish watching the others. I watched them in English and Japanese so I'm going to be mixing elements from both. Oh, and maybe stuff from the various mangas.**


End file.
